In recent years, depending upon the printer in question, it has in some cases become possible to carry out what is called four-sided borderless printing—in which printing is carried out over the entirety of the printed surface of the printing paper (i.e., so as to avoid leaving unprinted margin-like regions at the four sides—or top, bottom, left, and right—thereof)—of images based on data subject to printing (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 2003-053953). In accordance with such art, it is also possible to print to the full horizontal extent (i.e., so as to avoid leaving unprinted margin-like regions at the two sides—or left and right—thereof) of printing paper which is long vertically such as is the case with roll paper (such printing being hereinafter referred to as “two-sided borderless printing”). Furthermore, also appearing on the scene are hybrid printers in which scanner capabilities have been added such that images captured by means of scanner mechanisms can be directly printed onto printing paper by means of printer mechanisms (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 2001-218025).
It has been the case with such hybrid printers, when printing is carried out as a result of instruction to cause printer mechanism to directly perform four-sided borderless printing of image captured from original by scanner mechanism onto printing paper identical in size to original, that, because scan region capable of being captured by scan mechanism is smaller than entire original surface region by amount corresponding to prescribed margins (hereinafter “scanner margins”), such scanner margins appear in unabated fashion on printing paper, making it impossible to obtain satisfactory print results. Improvement of mechanical precision in connection with both scanning and printing in order to adjust such discrepancy between scan region of scanner mechanism and print region of printer mechanism has been a problem from the standpoint of product cost. Particularly with respect to the aforementioned hybrid printers, because individual users represent the primary target of sales activities, there is a strong desire to keep product costs to a minimum.